


Charlie's Murders

by musingsofamadman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofamadman/pseuds/musingsofamadman





	Charlie's Murders

It'd been hours. He was getting cold. And impatient. Should he change spots? Only a few cars had passed in the time he'd been there, and none of them had stopped. Of course- he wanted there to be as few witnesses as possible, so it was a blessing and a curse. Less people meant more time to wait. He was planning to move the person to a deeper parts of the woods anyways, maybe he should just move and hope noone caught him? But then a car slowed down and started to pull over. His heart was pounding in his ears. He was excited. Now was his chance. 

"You okay?" It was a larger man. 

"Not really. My car won't start up. I have jumper cables in the trunk if you'd be willing to give me a start." He'd practiced this. He'd come prepared. 

"Yeah, sure." 

He had to be quick. While the man was turned to pop his hood, he lunged at him, quickly covering his nose and mouth. He kept his grip tight even as the man fought against him, eyes on the road just in case. The man was clawing at him; he'd worn long sleeves for this exact reason. It was getting harder to keep his grip; he'd planned for this, too. He pushed himself forward, knowing the man wouldn't expect it and would fall. He then used his body weight to pin the man down, using his free hand to push the man's face harder into his gloved hand. This would take time. After several minutes, the man fell unconscious. 

Charlie grabbed him under the armpits and heaved the man's body over his shoulder. He'd practiced this part, too. He took the man deeper into the woods, walking until he found a tree that looked sturdy enough to hold the man's body. He set the man down carefully, and tied him to the tree. He headed back to his car, pulling out a chair and a loaded gun he'd brought. Now came the really fun part. 

He headed back to the man, surprised to find that he was still out cold. He searched his pockets, pulling out the man's phone and putting it in his own pocket just in case. He untied the man, and started setting up the noose. By the time he was done, the man was coming to, obviously confused. 

Then the man seemed to understand, and he jumped up as though he was going to run. Charlie pulled the gun on him, aiming. 

"Don't even think about it. Come stand on this chair, or I'm going to shoot you and leave you to bleed out." The man blinked at Charlie before doing as told. Charlie put the noose around the man's neck, making sure that it was the right height to kill the man. The man was shaking. "Now beg." 

"What?" The man sounded terrified. 

"Beg for your life, and I might let you go." Of course he wouldn't let the man go; he'd seen his face. But it was fun to see the man look so hopeful in that moment. 

"Please...don't kill me. I have a wife, and a child on the way." The man was nearly whimpering. Charlie frowned at him. 

"Oh. How sad for them." The man didn't even have time to look confused before Charlie kicked the chair out from under him. As the man struggled (Charlie was really lucky today! It hadn't just snapped his neck like Charlie had thought it would!), Charlie slipped the man's phone back into his pocket. The man had wet himself, and was clawing at his throat now. Charlie was absolutely delighted. He watched until the man stopped moving, and then turned to leave.


End file.
